The present invention relates generally to that class of devices for teeing a golf ball, such devices commonly being found on golf practice ranges and in some instances, are privately owned. A review of the prior art indicates numerous devices for automatic teeing of golf balls, the devices intended primarily to obviate the distracting task of repeatedly teeing up the golf ball resulting in an interruption of the golfer's concentration. Considering the art generally, it consists of complex devices of high manufacturing cost and requiring considerable maintenance. Another drawback to a number of known teeing devices is that they are restricted to either left or right hand golfers and are not readily convertible to one or the other. A further drawback to such prior devices is the lack of means permitting ready adjustment of tee height.